Best Laid Plans
by Makkoska
Summary: Dio is infuriated with how Jojo keeps occupying his thoughts, so takes matters into his own hands to fix the situation. Things don't exactly go as planned. JonaDio OS


**Summary:** Dio is infuriated with how Jojo keeps occupying his thoughts, so takes matters into his own hands to fix the situation. Things don't exactly go as planned.

 **Notes:** This is my first JJBA fic. I thought I will start with something short and simple, but Dio kept going on and on about Jonathan, so this ended up thrice as long as I intended it to be. Set in the unseen years of Phantom Blood. Supposed to be a PWP, but by the end it's more of a 'maybe things would have turned out differently, if only…' kind of AU. With a lengthy sex-scene.

 **Warnings:** Underage – fifteen years old boys having (explicit) sex. Also, for brief Dio/OC-s intercourses.

 _ ***/*/***_

 _ **Best Laid Plans**_

 _ ***/*/***_

The moment he woke up, Dio already knew it was going to be a terrible day. He kicked the covers off - he felt terribly sweaty under them - and swore seeing the half-dried, sticky patch ruining the front of his nightshirt.

Being fifteen was irritating enough, even if he was not having any…complications. He was impatient to finally reach adulthood as soon as possible, to leave behind all the awkwardness of adolescence that apparently even someone like him couldn't totally avoid.

Having dreams with unwelcome result like this night's was a high ranking one of them. He had the other boys, his little gang who hung on his every word and deed, confess they were suffering from the same, waking up with a hard cock that just demanded attention, or with their seeds already spilled. Or how sometimes they didn't even had to fall asleep for it to happen, just seeing a particularly pretty girl, maybe imagining her without all those terrible, confining clothes they had to wear, did it.

Dio, of course, just turned his nose up as if he was above that all. He would have never admitted to them that his body was sometimes beyond his control.

And even less that his dreams and fantasies were rarely featuring any girl, that most often the star of them was Jonathan Joestar.

"I hate you, Jojo," he grumbled to his empty room as he got out of the bed. This was his fault. Everything tended to be his fault.

He scrubbed his groin clean as much as he could with the ruined nightshirt, then threw it down on the bed, to lay amongst the crumpled covers. The maid will wash it later. Dio was used to her blushes and giggles after she saw the results of such dreams. He honestly couldn't care less what she thought of them.

He was sure his smile that morning, the well-practiced, sycophant one he reserved only for Lord Joestar, was way more forced than his normal performance, but the old fool didn't notice anything, just smiled benignantly back at him. Sitting down at the breakfast table, Dio cast an evil glare at Jonathan. It pissed him off to no ends that it was wasted, as the sweet-toothed glutton was too busy spreading marmalade on his toast to notice. The blond teen played with the pleasing idea of throwing his porridge right into his face, to see if that would get his attention.

But of course he didn't. He had an act to maintain. He took a bite, and chewed on his food carefully, even if it felt bitter. He knew that was the taste of his contempt for Jonathan. He despised him… for everything. For being the son of a nobleman, for his first twelve years being so much more pleasant than Dio's had been, for being naive, for his idealist belief that he just had to strive to do his utmost to be a gentleman to ensure he lived the life he was supposed to live. For apparently getting over his loss of his flea-bitten mongrel, for not moping over that stupid girl, for not paying him any attention, even when Dio was openly staring at him over their plates and bowls, because how dare he ignore him…? For growing taller than him by all appearances under a fortnight, for the innocence in his eyes that were blue in the dimly lit dining room, but had a greenish tinge to them when they were reflecting sunshine, for those muscles he started to put on in these past half a year or so and, most of all, for invading his dreams at night and his thoughts at day.

Finishing off his toast with the disgusting jam, Jonathan reached for the sausages the same time Dio did. Their hands brushed.

"Sorry, after you," the stupid oaf mumbled, seeing his affronted glare.

While the blond teen cut his sausage to neat little slices, his simpleton adopted brother just pushed his fork through it, raising it up to his lips to take a bite. Sauce dribbled out of it and down to Jonathan's hand. His pink tongue sneaked out and licked it up.

Dio sent an outraged glance at Lord Joestar, but the old man was too busy reading the morning papers and sipping his tea to notice and scold his son's barbaric eating habits as he normally did. This left the blond helpless to do anything else but to stare at Jonathan opening his mouth in a stomach-flipping perfect 'O', his tongue licking up the remaining of the sauce from the tip of the sausage in a matter that Dio found overly suggestive and then, stuffing in at least half of the cursed thing, biting down on it.

Dio closed his eyes and concentrated on neither throwing up nor getting hard.

He just couldn't forget about Jonathan whole day, no matter how he tried. He seemed to be _everywhere._ In school, at the mansion, outside if he looked out the window, inside if he turned his chair away from it. When night fell, Dio escaped to his room as early as possible, just to dream about him again. Bloody hell.

*/*/*

Dio pretended he was so busy with his book that he didn't even notice the door of the library opening. He _felt_ Jonathan standing there, hesitating, even without looking up. Finally the dark haired boy made up his mind and came in, sitting down in an armchair facing Dio's with his book, who couldn't resist a glance at its title.

"Archaeology _again_?" he asked out loud, even though his original plan was to keep on pretending Jojo was nothing but thin air.

"Yes," came the timid reply with a tentative smile. "It's absolutely fascinating, don't you think?"

"I actually don't see what so great about it," Dio said, marking his page and putting down his book on his lap. "Isn't it just digging around in dirt, hoping to find treasures, but in reality you should consider yourself lucky if you manage to unearth some bones and pottery fragments?"

"The chances to find something are slim, that's true… but Dio, if you find bones, stones and pottery fragments, you _are_ lucky! They are just as much treasures as gold and jewels! You can… you can figure out the scenes of history, they can make you see the lives of people long passed by!" His face lit up with enthusiasm, his eyes sparkled as he leaned forward, trying to make Dio understand his thrill about the subject. "Archaeology opens a door to the past, like you are actually travelling through time."

"A pastime for rich kids, who don't have to worry about earning their living," Dio said dismissively and almost regretted it as Jojo's smile wavered and vanished.

"Not everything is about money, you know," he continued with noticeably less zest. "But if that piques your interest more - there are stuff you would consider _real_ treasure too. Look at what Schliemann found! He discovered Troy itself! Just imagine what ruins of other legendary towns could hold, what may lie under the Pyramids of Egypt still!"

Honestly, Dio couldn't care less about shrivelled mummies, or ancient empires. He, under usual circumstances didn't care about Jonathan's smile either. But he was gripped by an inexplicable urge to watch that glint born from enthusiasm in the other boy's eyes for a bit longer. He enjoyed watching it, and Dio was not about saying no to something that pleased him and that was a reason enough to feign some interest.

"So that's what you want to do? Dig through the sand of Egypt? Maybe discover the Holy Grail first at foggy Avalon?"

Jojo frowned at him, trying to determine how sarcastic he was, probably. Dio kept his expression politely interested, and it worked. The other boy leaned forward, explaining the - honestly very boring - knacks and tricks of archaeology. Soon enough the blond tuned him out, watching his face rather than listening to his words. His own total disinterest aside, it was pleasant to watch Jonathan this enthusiastic. It was also irritating how focused he was on something else but Dio.

That was the gist of it, wasn't it? From the moment they have first met… no, even before that. Ever since he learned the existence of Jonathan Joestar, Dio had decided that he was going to hate the other boy. He hadn't needed to meet him to know he was going to be a spoiled, despicable son of a nobleman. Someone who had everything handled to him on a silver plate from the moment of his birth, everything Dio could only dream of having, although he had just as much right for them than anyone else. Things that had been out of his reach so far, but as he was given the chance, he was going to claim as his own, take what it takes. He'd been living to achieve that since he moved here, working hard on taking away the pleasantries from the other boy's life, destroying what he hold dear.

But he could admit - grudgingly - that after these three years he had lived in the Joestar mansion, he had a second motive too. It had started with that girl. In retrospect it was very hard to tell where he stopped being angry _only_ about how Jojo was having a good time. When it had turned into anger over him having a good time with _someone else_. Not that Dio ever wished Jonathan to have good time with _him,_ but still…

It had been rather confusing, and being uncomprehending of his own feelings just infuriated him more. Of course he'd managed to deal with it really smoothly and everything turned out according to his plans - Jojo and that silly cunt never even exchanged a word since then. But there was that fight, where for the first - and only - time Jojo proved to be stronger than him and somehow, ever since then, it kept lingering on Dio's mind. It was one more reason to hate the other, but it'd also awoken some unwanted fascination in him.

He tried to get rid of it - the fate that stupid mutt met was more than satisfactory for example, and it had kept Dio entertained for a long while, making him feel nothing but silent victory when he looked at Jonathan, but ever since then… well, he was keeping a face, putting up an act, and that was more important than taking revenge on the Joestar for being able to throw him off balance, even when he obviously was not aiming for it at all.

Unaware of his internal struggle, Jojo kept going on and on about his beloved archaeology. It was apparently sufficient to hum and ask "oh, really?" where he stopped for a breath to fool him into believing Dio was paying him attention.

There was something much more important at stake than how to determine the age of old bones. Dio was finally coming to a conclusion, which was that his current fascination with him was totally Jojo's fault.

He had no business being stronger than Dio or smart enough to avoid his dirty moves. Even "smart" and "Jojo" in one sentence was ludicrous.

That was it. He had to be finally rid of this thing with Jojo. Dio felt better for deciding it.

He leaned back in his armchair, smiling at the other boy which made him stumble over his words. Dio didn't care. _Soon it will be as it should be, and you'll have no power over me,_ he thought and smiled even more wildly at him. Jonathan, unsuspecting, naive Jonathan, smiled back at him.

*/*/*

The obvious first step was to be rid of the dreams and desire to look at Jojo - his mouth, his eyes, his shoulders that at age fifteen were already wider than most adult's - so Dio decided it was time to lose his virginity. Maybe simply relieving the needs of his body would do the trick. Maybe it didn't even have to do anything with Jojo, he was on his thoughts so often simply because he was always around. Very briefly he considered going to a prostitute, but quickly he casted that plan away. The idea of him paying money for sex was distasteful and he was confident he didn't need to resort to it.

Fining a girl who was willing to get into bed with him proved to be even easier than he thought it would be. She was not the kind of Erina Pendleton of course, nobody who could cast her gaze as high as the son of Lord Joestar. Who'd rather wash her mouth out with dirty water than to have the taste of Dio's kiss lingering on her lips, even though she happily dressed down to a swimming dress and had her indecent fun with Jonathan, the hypocrite bitch.

No, the one Dio picked, was the older sister of one of his lackeys. Someone, who was easily won with a smile and a cheap, dishonest compliment, who thought that becoming the lover of the adopted son of a nobleman could be used as a step up on the social ladder.

He paid a low-cost room at an inn where no questions were raised about his age and his plans with the girl, and he didn't bother with beating around the bush. She didn't mind, she opened her legs with such readiness that made Dio suspect it wasn't the first time she participated in something like this, but that didn't make a difference. He knelt between her thighs, feeling somewhat anxious, but masking it with a confident smile as he caressed her smooth thighs, her soft stomach and breasts. He even enjoyed her reactions to him, how she closed her eyes and sighed, how her lips trembled as he leaned in to kiss her, making Dio feel in control and wanted.

He thrust into her, enjoying the heat around his cock, touching her warm body under his. It felt good, but it also felt - off. She was too soft, too pliant. He wished she felt harder, larger, that she was moving more aggressively under him. So he closed his eyes, and imagined it was like that.

That it was Jojo he was fucking.

After that he didn't last long. He picked up tempo, uncaring if he was being too rough and soon he shot his speed.

The girl moaned as he pulled himself out, entwining her arms around his neck, trying to kiss him, but Dio ignored her. His body felt momentarily satisfied, but his mind was longing even more for Jonathan, and he didn't want to look at this stupid bitch who failed to drive him from his mind.

*/*/*

For lack of a better idea he kept trying to avoid Jojo, but it was proving to be impossible. He was everywhere, at breakfast in the mornings and at lunch in the evenings. In school during the week, and on the streets of the town on weekends. And he kept on looking so stupidly innocent, that Dio was _almost_ sure he wasn't even doing it on purpose.

He was, of course, always alone, as Dio made damn sure years ago he'd be, but that wasn't even filling him with glee as it should have, but only with the urge to go and talk to him, listen to him, hug him…

The worst by far were the rugby practices.

All that adrenalin, the sweat, Jojo's flushed face, his thick eyebrows pinched together in concentration, his face lit up, blue eyes flashing with that annoying greenish tinge in joy. Jojo's wide shoulders in his shirt, plastered to his chest with perspiration. Jojo's muscled thighs and calves that his shorts showed. Jojo running as fast as he could, Jojo who kept going even if three of their teammates tried to stop him, Jojo whose smile remained timid even if coach praised him, Jojo, who seemed to forget their tense relationship when Dio clapped him on the shoulder and beamed with honest happiness at him.

Jojo, Jojo, Jojo, Jojo, _Jojo._

He was driving Dio mad. He couldn't focus on his plans, on his studies, on keeping just the right sycophant expression in place for Lord Joestar, because Jonathan kept interfering with all his thoughts.

Even the library wasn't a secure hiding place any more, as somehow, since that one-sided conversation about archaeology, they took on the habit to talk about their studies and field of interests there. Against his will, Dio was getting quite an overview on Jonathan's hobby, while the other boy tended to scratch his head and admit simply that most of the subjects Dio excelled in, and his chosen field for the future were beyond him. Well, the blond liked to be proven smarter, maybe that's why he wasn't escaping these sessions.

However, they did nothing to lessen Dio's constant lusting after him. Too often did he need to cross his legs when sitting in the armchairs in the library, putting a book down on his lap at a certain, covering angle, when Jojo's smile and enthusiasm evoke something he couldn't really name in him. After rugby practices he often stayed until everyone went home, and jerked off in the locker room. Still, his own palm could only ease the ache temporary.

As his experience with that girl wasn't really pleasing, he tried something else next time. Talking one of his sidekicks into getting down on his knees before him didn't prove much harder than have that chick spread her legs.

The boy was of course clumsy and flushing with embarrassment, yet he did what Dio told him. He could hardly take more than the head of Dio's prick in his mouth, so, following the blonde's instructions, he covered the rest with his palms, bobbing his head up and down on his shaft. When Dio felt he just couldn't take more messing around, he grabbed the back of his head, and thrust into his throat more deeply.

The boy sputtered and raised his tear-streaked face at him, but then went back to work on him without complaint, which pleased Dio to no end. He closed his eyes, satisfied with the wide shoulders under his light touch, the feel of short, coarse hair when he wove his fingers through it. He imagined it was Jojo's lips wrapping around his cock, Jojo who was struggling to draw air, yet working hard to please him and that was all it took.

The boy before him coughed, Dio's come dripping from the corner of his mouth, but looking up at him with eyes wide with hope that he managed to satisfy him. He blond patted his head absentmindedly, as he tuck himself back into his pants and hoped he finally managed to find a solution to be rid of Jonathan.

*/*/*

He cursed loudly, as that was still better than crying in frustration, when next morning he woke with a sticky nightshirt again, the image of Jojo on his knees before him still vivid on his mind.

After scrubbing himself off, he laid back naked on top of the rumbled covers. He had no other choice but to admit that his fascination with Jojo could be cured only with Jojo. It was time to make plans how he'd get in bed with him.

The first problem around that was his adoptive father. He could not, under any circumstance get wind of what Dio was up to, and even less about when he succeeded. It wound not just endanger his plans to get the Joestar fortune, he'd very probably also lose the roof from above his head and the funding for his studies. So Dio needed to plan very carefully and find the place and time when he was out of the house and the chance for peeping and gossiping servants could also be minimized, or else he could easily find himself as penniless as the day he arrived to the mansion.

The second, and even larger problem was how to get Jonathan have sex with him. Innocent, naive, unknowing of the real world Jojo, who wove silly, childish dreams about girls like Erina Pendleton and didn't seem to be wanting more even at age fifteen.

There was an easy solution to that of course, and a trip to London left Dio with a small, harmless-looking package containing some very potent aphrodisiacs. The Oriental Man assured him that all he needed was a spoonful of the pinkish grind, mixed into any beverage to drive anyone into the state of desperate arousal.

It was of course dangerous - an overdose could easily cause a heart attack even for someone as young and vital as Jonathan.

Dio poured out the first brew of tea he mixed the powder into, as he wasn't sure his hands didn't slip when he measured the dose. Only when the last drops disappeared in the sink did he remember that his long term plan included the death of Jojo. Still, first things first. He'd arrange that when the right time came, and it wasn't now.

The next portion he poured out because he realized he wanted Jojo to want him without the aid of any artificial help. It wasn't as if he couldn't wrap such an oaf around his fingers if he set his mind to do it.

Feeling pissed off about money spent in vain but wanting to be rid of corpus delicti, he fed the remaining of the aphrodisiac to a neighbourhood dog.

When he heard the servants gossiping how a rabid beast had to be put down as it was terrorizing anyone and anything on four or two legs on the road, wanting to mount them, he just sighed in fake concern and told them how dogs were totally untrustworthy creatures.

*/*/*

He planned carefully - that was something he excelled in - and waited for the right time. That was the hardest part, waiting. Dio sometimes felt he did nothing but waiting for the right time these days. But he knew if he messed up his first try claiming Jonathan's virtue, he wouldn't get a second one.

So he waited and planned, planned and waited, until finally Lord Joestar announced he'd be spending a couple of days in London, away from the mansion. It wasn't such a big deal after that to make sure the servants wouldn't get in the way either. A kind, fake smile and a conspiratorial whisper that this was the best time to get some time off, that neither he nor _Young Master Jonathan_ would mind it, got them bowing with gratitude and repeating their thanks for his kindness.

Somehow he found it in himself to go through their - by now customary - talk in the library. Jonathan was a child, a pure, innocent, enthusiastic child when he talked about his precious archaeology. He was showing him a book about ancient Egypt, of all the treasures that may lie alongside the Nile or under the great Pyramids. Dio dragged his armchair close until they legs brushed and the taller boy didn't pull away.

"Wouldn't you like to travel there, Dio?" his eyes sparkled as he looked up at him. They were really a ridiculous shade of blue, like sapphires. Dio wanted to see them lit up even more with passion. Jewels always fascinated him.

"To Egypt? I doubt I'd find more than the barbarians living there currently. And sand. And crocodiles. I prefer the more civilized part of the world."

"Oh, come on," Jojo laughed. These sessions were paying off, he was becoming more and more relaxed in his presence. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I can find treasures in England too," like sapphires, the thought came from somewhere. Jonathan's laughter faded to an embarrassed smile as he caught his gaze, but he didn't turn away. Dio licked his lips and moved even closer, his hand now on the other's thigh. He would kiss him now. Very annoyingly his heart seemed to jump up to his throat. This excitement was new, he didn't feel anything even close to this on his previous encounters.

Jojo's eyes were transfixed on his mouth, his own, plump lips opened slightly. Dio's whole body thrummed with anticipation as he leaned in, he could feel the other's breath on his face, and it was sweet, he always ate too much sweets, even drank his tea with at least four spoons of sugar, and though that normally disgusted the blond, he now so longed to taste it on his lips…

And then Jonathan stood up, almost knocking Dio back with the sudden movement.

"Oh, ah, Dio, I…" he stammered, face flushed bright red. The Brando boy felt like screaming in disappointment.

"Jojo," he growled. "What it is, Jojo?"

"Uhh, I've just remembered I forgot something… see you later," he bolted from the library, and it took Dio a couple of seconds to realize he was running away.

He couldn't let him escape. It wasn't any nonsense like fate, but he knew very well how to recognise and seize his chance. He was sure that Jojo wanted to kiss him just now but also that he wouldn't lower his guard so again if he was allowed time to think things through.

Jonathan wasn't really running down the corridor, although he was walking really fast. Dio caught up with him just as he reached his room, and wedged his foot in before the other boy managed to slam the door in his face.

"Jojo," the blond hissed, now just as much angry as turned on. "What is the meaning of this, Jojo? Why don't you want to let me in?"

Not having a reply to that - or not one he would have been comfortable voicing - Jonathan stepped back. Dio entered his room and, under the vary glaze of those blue eyes, locked the door. He stepped close and the taller boy didn't try to back away. That excited him even further.

"What game are you playing, Dio?"

"You don't trust me Jojo? That pains me. I thought we were the closest friends. Why do you doubt me?"

"But…" he didn't turn his eyes away. Dio was reminded that he was naive but not as much a fool as he usually considered him to be. "Why don't you tell me what you want, Dio?" His sapphire eyes were looking at him with such earnest determination, that he found himself replying honestly, almost against his will. No thinking through, no second meanings, no carefully woven lies, just the truth. Dio was not comfortable with that at all, yet he couldn't help it.

"To kiss you."

Surprisingly enough, truth seemed to work this time. Jonathan gaped at him, and Dio seized his chance, stepping up so close that their chests brushed, grabbing the front of Jojo's shirt to drag his head down for a kiss.

His adopted brother's lips were as soft as he imagined them to be. He had to admit to himself that he was fantasising about this a lot. After a few moments though, Jojo pulled his head back, even if he didn't step away.

They both grew quite a lot in this last year, but Jojo was, frustratingly enough, always ahead of him, just with two inches or maybe three. He also became stronger than him, muscled in a way that not even all those rugby practices could explain, making Dio suspect he wouldn't catch up with him in the aspect of physical build ever again. Normally it frustrated him, but right now, standing so close, his body felt too good against his to hate him for it.

"Kiss me again, Jojo," he commanded. Blue eyes blinked at him as if woken from a dream.

"But Dio, this is not right," he protested. "We are… well we are boys and it's not a gentlemanly thing to…"

The blond smirked. If he had anyone to bet with, he would have won a nice sum with putting his money on this was what Jonathan would say.

"Oh, Jojo," he used his most innocent face from his extensive repertoire of dishonest expressions, "people who like each other do this all the time, didn't you know? You're my _closest friend,_ Jojo. Don't tell me you don't like me?"

"I don't think you're right… Kisses like this should be shared between husband and wife, not…"

To shut that line of thought, Dio kissed him again. He was unspeakably pleased when the taller boy's lips started to move against his. Yes, it was finally happening, after the longing and anger. The surest way to get Jojo out of his mind. He was going to have him, begging him for pleasure he never felt before and if Dio felt charitable enough, he would give it to him.

His cock hardened in his pants and he moaned into the other's mouth. He felt he could come just from imagining the Joestar writhing under him in helpless lust.

"Dio…" Jojo gasped and, to the blonde's total bewilderment, picked him up as if he weighed nothing, as if he was a frail girl and carried him to the bed, laying him down on top of the covers with infuriating gentleness.

"Are you sure this is right, Dio?" he whispered, eyes opened wide with concern, yet darkened over with desire. They looked even more ridiculously beautiful than normally.

 _No, it's not alright like this,_ Dio wanted to reply. _Not with you on top of me, holding me down. How much do you weigh anyway, three hundred pounds? Your place is under me._ Or he could say, _how stupid can you be, Jojo? Asking me what is right or wrong? Don't make me laugh._

"Yes…" he heard his own voice, inexplicably breathless, replying. Surely, he just wanted to look into Jonathan's eyes a bit longer. He would turn the table _soon._

Jojo leaned in - he _was_ damn heavy - and kissed him again, all soft lips and warm palms, gentle and clumsy, yet with a quiet type of passion that always burned within him and Dio… Dio was no more able to resist the temptation of his exploring caresses than he'd been able to defend himself from his punches when he'd really set his mind to beating him. This was no less embarrassing, but so much more pleasant.

"Is this still alright?" Jojo asked, opening up his shirt, strong fingers running down on his stomach.

"Yes," he breathed again. It was more than alright. The tips of his fingers were calloused, and they felt sinuously pleasant on Dio's skin.

Dio grabbed his dark hair and arched his back when his hand reached the band of his pants, exhaling a breath he hadn't been aware holding in a long hiss.

"Do you think it's also alright if I…"

"Stop asking stupid questions!" he snapped, gripping Jojo's hand and dragging it to his groin.

His eyes widened when he felt how hard Dio was, and he swallowed audibly.

"Oh, you are…"

"Jojo, _shut up…!_ Just…" he was finding it hard to put his thoughts into coherent sentences. Miraculously, the other boy proved to be less dense in this matter than he usually appeared to be. Biting his lower lips, he opened up the blonde's trousers, reaching inside.

Dio grabbed his shoulders, thrust against his palm as he brushed his erection and… he was coming, totally helpless to do anything against it, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes closed as he made a mess of his undergarments. Tears pickled the inside of his lids, the tears of humiliation and frustration. How the hell did this happen? He, Dio was supposed to make a begging mass of Jonathan and not come undone by the smallest of touch. How could he screw up his first and probably only chance like this? He knew what would happen now; Jojo would pull his hand out of his pants, wipe it off discreetly and then usher him out of his room, and he would go, his spirit to fight for this lost. It was so difficult not to start crying...

Jojo kissed him.

Dio opened his eyes, his vision just a bit blurry with unshed tears, but the other's face was close enough to see him clearly. His eyes were so dark with arousal, they looked more black than blue.

"Dio…" he breathed, so full of wonder, that it almost made the Brando boy come a second time just to hear his name uttered like that.

He quickly made up his mind. He'd pretend nothing unplanned happened. Jojo wouldn't really know he was having a too strong influence on him, would he? He sat up, forcing the other boy to scoot back a bit, and quickly got rid of his sticky trousers as well as his shirt and socks. It was getting a bit too hot.

The way Jojo blinked at his now naked body was particularly pleasing. He blushed a deep shade of red when Dio reached to get him out of clothes too, but it wouldn't do for him to stay with his buttons done up till his neck. He was so keen to feel naked skin under his fingertips finally, he all but trembled with excitement. Why was he fumbling, when he, Dio, was never clumsy? He even had experience - not too much, but definitely more than Jojo had. Why was he different, why could he have this effect on him? What a maddening idiot he was!

Fifteen years old Jonathan had no traces left of his childhood softness that still clung around him when they'd first met. He was all hard muscles, not a trace of fat - somewhat surprising considering the amount of chocolate and sweets he consumed.

Rugby wear were more insinuating than regular clothes, and changing clothes in the locker room had allowed Dio a peek or two, but that wasn't the same at all as seeing Jonathan's body from so close, to touch it, and admire it.

He was tall, even if he was growing still, and his wiry, boyish muscles were turning into something much more expressive, suggesting already the bulk he'd have when full-blown.

His chest was almost completely hairless, smooth, broader than Dio's, even though he had no reason not to be proud of his own physique. He moved as if to swat his hand away when Dio reached for his fly, but thought better of it. Once freed, his erection stood hard and proud, flush against his flat stomach and the blond found it somewhat frustrating that he was bigger than him there too. Although this was no competition and he knew he was better than Jojo in everything that counted, but still…

"Uhmm, Dio…?" Jonathan asked tentatively, and the blond realized he was staring. He put on a smile that he hoped was more confident than he actually felt, and closed his fingers around the other's thick shaft. Jojo groaned, then quickly brought his hand in front of his mouth, to stifle any sounds, making Dio regain some feel of that so needed control.

"Come on, Jojo," he urged, deft fingers moving from base to top, "let me hear you moan."

His cock felt silky under his fingertips, and Dio spent some time exploring this new territory. He had growing pubic hair, though it was kind of spare still, much like Dio's own, curly, though darker than his.

His plan had been very simple when he thought this up; he just wanted Jojo out of his clothes, on his stomach so he could fuck him.

It was sudden inspiration to lean down and take the head of his prick into his mouth. It was an inexplicable urge to make him feel good, but he really wanted to hear him moan. He also wanted to see him coming undone, just as he did from the simplest touch.

Jojo gasped his name, his hand fluttering up to his hair, and resting on the back of his head, much gentler than Dio had been with the boy doing this to him. He found that fellatio was a more difficult job than he imagined it to be - he hardly managed to fit any of the length into his mouth and he already had trouble with drawing a breath. He didn't see how he'd manage more, save if Jojo would do the same thing he did with his lackey, that is, grab his hair and thrust into his mouth.

There was absolutely no reason why he started to stiffen again from that thought. It must have been simply the anticipation of being so close to getting what he wanted. Jojo was still trying to keep silent, all quiet gasps, the muscles on his thighs trembling with the effort to keep still, Dio could feel them under his palms as he grabbed them to balance himself.

"Dio, Dio, ohh, _Dio…"_ he was mumbling, getting a bit louder as the blonde hummed around his cock as a kind of answer.

Then he was grabbing him by the arms, and pulling him up, and Dio remembered too late that he should have kept on sucking him until he came, to make sure he was pliant enough for the next step. But Jojo was also kissing him and it was too good to stop, even when he rolled him on his back and clambered on top of him.

"Dio…" he repeated in a husky whisper, his blue eyes honest and unwavering, "I really want to… you know, if you let me…"

There was a correct answer to that, which was to tell him on a biting tone that _of course_ he wouldn't let him do it, but rather he should get on his stomach and let Dio stick it in. That naive, stupid, pampered children have no business playing to be men, but should just shut up and take it up the ass.

Or, if more cunning was needed, Dio could play the guilt-card and accuse him of being selfish to ask something like that. He could manage a tear or two, telling him on a disappointed whisper that he could see now all Jojo ever wanted to do was to use him. That the only way to prove it wasn't the case, was to open up for Dio.

And, as a very last resort, he could even try to be honest, and tell him how he wanted and planned this for such a long time, and there was no way in hell he'd let such a stupid oaf turn the tables on him.

"Yes," he whispered. He hardly even recognised his own voice. "That's okay, Jojo…"

His whole face lit up, hearing his agreement - and where on earth was that coming from?! He also looked rather unsure, and Dio, now that he so inexplicably found himself in this reserve situation, realized there was no way this wouldn't hurt.

"Is there something… Jojo, you have that cream the coach gave for sore muscles, right? Use that."

"Yeah, sure, hold on…" he clambered off him to rummage through his drawer. Dio should have used the time to compose himself, to get back to the original plan that involved _his_ cock being stuffed up Jonathan's ridiculously lush arse, and not the other way round. But somehow his muscles weren't willing to move, so he just continued to lay there on his back, staring at the returning Jonathan and his hard, _large_ prick.

Jojo kneeled back on the bed and kissed him. That made Dio forget his reservations at least for the time being.

"Uhm, and what do I do with the cream exactly?"

Dio signed in annoyance, taking the jar from the other's hand. Scooping up a generous portion of the smooth lotion, the smeared it on the Joestar's cock, coating it quickly from base to top.

"There," he said, aiming to sound in control, "now it should go easy."'

Surprisingly enough, Jojo didn't need more guidance after that, even though Dio was absolutely sure he couldn't possibly have any knowledge on coupling of any kind, especially not of the sinful ways of sodomy. It must have been instinct, or maybe he was natural talent, like with rugby.

Hunching above him, he run his palms down on Dio's side, awakening a pleasant shiver in his body. He arched his back, raised his legs and entwined them around Jojo's waist. The taller boy pulled his hips further up and he was at the right place, pushing inside Dio's body.

It went in easily enough - for the first inch or two. Jojo wasn't rough, really, but he was insistent, penetrating him with small thrusts. The blonde's mouth opened in a silent cry when the first weave of pain hit, starting from his tailbone and spiralling up his whole spine, but as no sound emerged, and Jonathan's eyes were closed, it went unnoticed.

At the next thrust he sank his fingers into the muscles of his back, hard enough to draw blood. That of course got the Joestar's attention, but he also jerked forward in surprise.

Dio uttered a very undignified, choked-off scream as Jojo sank into him to the root.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," blue eyes looked at him, opened wide in concern. "I hurt you…"

"Just… don't move for a moment…" his voice was throaty. He was seeing stars, from the sharp pain in his backside and from the lack of blood in his brain. It all seemed to pool in his groin, making him dizzy not just with the biting ache, but with arousal too. He was hard as rock again.

Taking a couple of deep breaths and trying to will his muscles to relax, he reached down where their bodies met. He was relieved not to feel any blood, although his puckered hole, stretched wide around Jojo's cock, was very sensitive. He was indeed as deep in him as possible, his heavy balls resting against Dio's buttocks. When his fingers brushed them, he shuddered and moaned, although tried to keep still as he was told.

Dio was shaking too, with the overload of sensation, the confusing physical ones, where pain was more like pleasure and even more with the emotional ones, to which applying the phrase 'confusing' would have been the understatement of the century.

"Okay," he said huskily "try to start moving now."

Jonathan didn't need to be told twice and he started to trust into him gently again. It was uncomfortable the very least, but the thrill was there undeniably too. Jojo, Jojo, what the hell was it about Jojo? How did they get to the point where Dio was lying under him, gasping each time his cock pulled out and pushed back inside his arse, his backside and lower back throbbing with pain, yet wanting to feel his member in him, wishing for this strange, twisted, annoying connection they shared to be present forever?

"Oh, oh, oh…" Jonathan was repeating, but Dio didn't have the mind to mock him for sounding so stupid, not when he was too busy holding back his own mewls.

He shifted, hoisting him higher, so Dio ended up supporting most of his weight on his shoulder blades and thrust into him with a different angle and even more deeply. He hit some spot inside, of which existence the Brando wasn't aware before, and it made him shout out, this time in pure ecstasy, pushing back his hips to impale himself more on Jojo's erection, craving to feel it again.

Jonathan didn't disappoint, he hammered that spot again and again, and this was the best thing Dio ever felt, such a glorious, unmatched pleasure he couldn't comprehend how was it possible to receive from such an idiot as his adopted brother, who he despised even before they first met, the spoiled, pampered, annoying son of a nobleman, Jonathan who defied him, suspected him, punched him, Jonathan with his stupid fascination with useless archaeology, his grudgingly admitted skills in boxing and rugby, Jonathan with his strong body that was almost like a grown up's, Jonathan with his absurdly innocent face and sapphire eyes, with his mop of dark hair and plump lips.

He wanted to close his eyes, to block him out, but that blue gaze mesmerized him. How could he have such a benevolent expression still, even as he fucking him with increasing intensity? Surely it was only a mask which was bound to slip in such a situation. How could he be really so guiltless, how could that angel face be real? Why was he so _good?_ How could he look at Dio like this, with all those emotions the blonde didn't even have a name for? He wanted to be furious at him for that, wanted to hate him for it, but all he could do was to gasp his name and pull his head down for a kiss.

He was already breathless, and Jojo stole even the remaining of air away. He gasped when their lips parted, looked into those soulful eyes and he was coming, without even a touch to his own prick, ejaculating so hard that he felt his spunk hitting his chest, even his chin, thinking nothing else but _Jojojojojojojojo._

He must have spaced out for a moment or two, as the next thing he knew was Jonathan pulling his softening prick from his arse, leaving sticky wetness behind.

He collapsed next to him on the bed, and cuddled close. Even if Dio knew he should found it irritating, he was powerless to kick him away.

"Dio…" he said after a while. "Do you think we have sinned?"

 _Now you start to think about that?_ He tried to phase his reply. _No, Jojo, it is completely normal for two boys to fuck each other's brains you. No, Jojo, what the Church tells you is fairy tales at best, you shouldn't believe a word they say._

"Did it feel good?" he asked to win some time.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

Maybe he should say, _Yes, Jojo, this was sin. I'm hurting, maybe bleeding, your seed is dripping from my arse. Yes, Jojo, this is sin. You used me, like a man should only use his wife. What a wicked sinner are you? A sodomite of the worst kind. How will I be able to look into your father's eyes after this? How will I be able to keep this in secret? What will you do for me, Jojo, to make up for such an evil deed?_

"Then I'm sure it's no sin," he frowned, angry at himself. Why was he so soft?

But he didn't have the chance to dwell on what kind of a strange spell had Jonathan placed him under. He was just… too tired, and too sated, to figure out how to make the best of this new situation. He'd have plenty of time for that… tomorrow, he would start. Right now, he was too exhausted.

Jojo wiped the splatters of semen from his chin - trying and failing to be subtle about what he was doing - and embraced him. Dio turned more towards him, ending up with his head pillowed on his shoulder.

"Okay then," he said, sounding happy and carefree. "I'm glad if you think that."

Dio grumbled something unintelligible as a reply. Tomorrow, he'd really start to put things on the right footing again. Until then… well, he wouldn't concern himself too much. After all, even if this wasn't _exactly_ what he planned, he did succeed, didn't he? He wanted to get into Jonathan's bed and he did. So now… he'd just sleep.

Yawning, he burrowed deeper into that strong embrace. It felt good to be held like this. Yes, the more he thought about it, the more satisfied he was with the outcome. A few more repentance of what happened tonight and Jojo would be totally wrapped around his fingers.

He, Dio, was a true mastermind after all.

With that satisfying thought on his mind, and a smile on his lips, he fell asleep.

*/*/*

 **FIN**

*/*/*


End file.
